


Hacking and Holding

by Karkalicous413



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humanstuck, M/M, better tag that, thats some mature stuff kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble. 30 Day Challenge Day 1: Holding Hands. Having a hacker boyfriend has perks. I still have not learned how to name a thing so yeah that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking and Holding

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think this is the shortest thing ive ever written. then again i might actually make a whole au out of this but still. Im doing the 30 day otp challenge thingy and it probably wont be 30 days in a row but eventually i will get them all finished, so dont loose hope on me friends and family.

Your fingers curl around his. He doesn't look up from his laptop, he stays hunched over and tapping away with his free hand. He curls his fingers around yours. You tighten your grip and scoot closer to him, pressing your side against his and looking at his screen. You can code; not well, better than Karkat - who isn't better than Karkat - you have a very vague idea of what hes doing. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe.

 

You think its something illegal.

 

You wouldn't put that past him. You’re sure if someone offered enough money he’d hack into the White House. You think he already has actually, he got a huge spike of money that lasted almost a year and you’re still not sure where it all came from. All you know is you got an entire set of Nic Cage movies and that’s all that really matters isn't it? You try not to think about it though, the less you know the less you’re responsible for and the less trouble you get in if this ever comes back bad. You hope it doesn't even though you’re pretty sure Sollux would be able to get himself out of any trouble. He’s done it before.

 

His typing slows and then stops, he pulls his hand away from the keyboard and cracks his knuckles with one hand. You look at him and cock your head in question. He tips his head toward the screen and you turn to look. A grin spreads across your features and you lunge at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as possible. He hugs you back and you sit there for a moment, hearing the opening credits of the movie play while you relax in your boyfriends arms.

 

Its kind of Illegal.

 

But that doesn't really matter, does it?

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on my tumblr which is [ here](http://mogars-coming.tumblr.com/) so yeah adios


End file.
